Movie Night
by Yellow Butterfly
Summary: Sebastian doesn't want Kurt to move on after he's gone. A little bit of fluff mixed with a little bit of smut.


A/N: This story came from me watching some made for tv movie. A lot of movies and tv shows have someone who's lost a loved one and they're struggling to get on with life. Their friends always tell them their significant other would have wanted them to move on and they end up falling for someone new. It got me to thinking, what if that's not what someone wanted?

While I love Klaine, I couldn't picture one of the boys feeling that way. So, this is Kurtbastian. Because Sebastian would totally be the type to feel that way and not be afraid to say so.

Having said all that, don't be scared, nobody's dying here.

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday evening and Sebastian was lounging on the couch with Kurt sprawled on top of him. It was Kurt's turn to choose the movie, so they were watching something sappy and romantic. Kurt didn't always pick romance, but there was a pattern to it that Kurt was sure Sebastian had yet to figure out.

At one point, Sebastian pushed Kurt off of him and stood up. "I don't know why I let you talk me into these shitty chick flicks," he called over his shoulder as he headed for the kitchen to refill his glass.

While Kurt waited, he smiled to himself. He had a reason for subjecting Sebastian to movies like this. He just wasn't sure if he was willing to reveal that reason. Kurt liked being able to keep little things from Sebastian without him going crazy about it. He would never keep anything big from his husband, but unlike it had been with Blaine, Kurt wasn't made to feel guilty about not telling Sebastian every little thing that crossed his mind.

Kurt had loved Blaine. He truly had. The problem with their relationship had been that Blaine was too insecure. The confidence that Blaine had displayed when the two had first met disappeared soon after. Their first breakup had been hard on both of them and that's probably why Kurt had so eagerly jumped back in. Unfortunately, the insecurity that broke them up the first time drove them apart once more.

Blaine had honestly tried to get over his insecurities with regards to their relationship. They struggled through another full year before they agreed to call it quits. The breakup had been amicable and they had worked hard to remain friends. Now, seven years later, they were back to being best friends. In fact, Blaine had been Kurt's best man two years ago and had, in turn, asked Kurt to be his in a few months.

Kurt wasn't the type to lie or to keep things from the people in his life, but there are some things that everyone is naturally inclined to keep to themselves. So, Kurt had his reasons for keeping certain things from Sebastian and he was sure Sebastian did the same.

Sebastian returned and handed over a fresh glass of Diet Coke and a bowl of popcorn, lightly salted, extra butter, just the way Kurt liked it. He sat down and Kurt snuggled into his side. _She would have wanted you to be happy. You shouldn't be afraid to move on._ Sebastian sneered at the words uttered onscreen. "Fuck that. If I go first, I don't want you with anybody else. You're mine. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise." He captured Kurt's lips in a possessive kiss.

Kurt laughed. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that, babe. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else." Setting his drink and the bowl aside, he moved so that he was sitting on Sebastian's lap, looking into his eyes. "If I could plan out our life, my number one choice, highly unrealistic, mind you, would be for us to live a nice long life and go at the same time, tucked up nice and cozy, asleep in our bed."

"Unrealistic, yes. But completely adorable. Of course you would come up with that scenario."

"Hush. Number two, slightly more realistic, would be for me to go first." Sebastian started to say something, but Kurt silenced him with a kiss. "Let me finish. I would go first because I can't live without you." Sebastian snorted out a laugh, receiving a light smack to the chest. "And you, being you, would find some cute little thing with a perky ass to keep you occupied."

Sebastian hummed his agreement. "And a big dick."

Kurt let out a loud laugh and nodded. "Yes, and a big dick."

"And if it's me?"

"If something ever happened to you and I had to live my life without you, I think I'd do what any loving husband would do." Sebastian could see the twinkle in Kurt's eye as he waited for him to finish. "I would go out and find some cute little thing with a perky ass and a big dick to keep me occupied," he laughed.

Sebastian moved quickly and before Kurt realized what was happening, he was pinned to the couch, underneath his husband. "What would you really do?" Sebastian asked, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I would wait a respectable amount of time and then go out and find some..." Kurt's words were cut off by a squeal when Sebastian dug his fingers into Kurt's ribs and immediately found the spot where Kurt was the most ticklish. Kurt begged and pleaded with Sebastian to stop, but he continued until Kurt was gasping for breath.

As Kurt's breathing returned to normal, Sebastian leaned down and kissed him. Kurt opened beneath him instantly, allowing Sebastian's tongue in and moaning at the sensations flowing through his body. Sebastian's hands began to roam Kurt's body, sneaking under his shirt to brush across heated skin. Feeling overheated, Kurt and Sebastian each removed their shirts before returning to the task at hand. "So beautiful," Sebastian murmured. "And all mine." He nipped playfully at Kurt's lips before moving to suck a bruise into the dip between Kurt's neck and shoulder, marking him so that everyone would know who Kurt belonged to.

"Fuck, Bas. It's not scarf season yet," Kurt breathed out, not bothering to actually stop Sebastian's ministrations.

"Good," Sebastian growled, lifting his head to gaze into Kurt's eyes. "I love you."

Kurt grinned up at him. "I love you back."

Sebastian shook his head with a laugh. "You and your fucking chick flicks," he mumbled before leaning back down to trail kisses down Kurt's chest. He ran his tongue over Kurt's nipples, teasing them until Kurt arched into his touch. With a grin, Sebastian worked his way south, pausing at Kurt's navel.

With a giggle, Kurt swatted at Sebastian and said, "Stop it. You know I'm ticklish. Ass."

Sebastian smiled up at him and continued his trek. He was glad that they had changed into their pajamas before the movie so that there weren't many barriers to contend with. As he nuzzled at Kurt's erection through his pants, Kurt's fingers found their way into his hair. Sebastian let out a moan as Kurt tugged lightly. He pulled back and moved to tug Kurt's pajama pants off.

Once Kurt's pants were out of the way, Sebastian didn't waste any time swallowing him down. Soon Kurt was begging again. This time not for Sebastian to stop, but for Sebastian to make love to him. Sebastian captured Kurt's lips in another heated kiss as he reached underneath the couch for the bottle of lube they kept stashed away for moments like this. It didn't take long before Kurt was stretched and Sebastian was filling him.

"So good," Sebastian breathed. "I love you, Kurt."

"Love you, too, Bas," Kurt moaned. His head dropped back, exposing his neck and allowing Sebastian to move in. Sebastian bit down on the tender flesh of Kurt's neck, causing him to hiss. "I swear you're part vampire," Kurt groaned.

With a breathy laugh, Sebastian said, "You love it. Don't worry, princess. It'll be easy to hide." He soothed the area with his tongue before sucking gently, hoping to add to the collection of love bites he had left on Kurt's pale skin. "Mine," he murmured, moving to nuzzle underneath Kurt's ear.

Kurt's eyes were dark with lust when he pulled Sebastian up so that their lips were millimeters apart. "Always," he promised before leaning up to crash their lips together. After a few seconds, he tugged at Sebastian's hair, pulling him away and exposing his neck. He latched onto the spot where neck and shoulder meet. Sebastian made a noise of protest. "Don't worry, princess," he teased, using Sebastian's own words against him, "your shirt will cover it. Unlike some of the marks you've left."

"Just want the world to know you're mine." Sebastian angled his hips and his next thrust pulled a shout from Kurt as he raked his nails down Sebastian's back. Sebastian let out a hiss of his own and said, "Easy with the nails, babe. Everybody already knows I'm yours. You've got me wrapped around your little finger."

Easing up a little, Kurt murmured an apology. "That feels so good. Not sure I can last much longer if you keep going like that."

Sebastian continued his pace, thrusting deeply. Several thrusts later, Sebastian could feel himself nearing orgasm. He reached between them and started stroking Kurt. "Come with me, Kurt."

"Yes," Kurt rasped. "Please, Bas." After a few tugs, Kurt came, spurting over their chests and Sebastian's hand. Feeling Kurt tighten around him, Sebastian followed, filling Kurt. They lay there, chests heaving, trying to catch their breath.

When their breathing was back to normal, Sebastian lifted his head, smiling as he gazed into Kurt's eyes. "If I was forced to live without you, I think I would either die of a broken heart or live a life of solitude." He placed a lingering kiss on Kurt's lips. "I would try to do all the things we didn't get to do together and know that you were there with me in spirit." Kurt gave him a smile full of love. Sebastian's lips turned into a smirk as he said, "And I wouldn't be able to be with a cute little thing. No matter how perky his ass is or how big of a dick he has."

Laughing, Kurt asked, "And why is that?"

"Because he wouldn't be you. I'm yours. Forever," Sebastian vowed.

This was the reason Kurt had for forcing Sebastian to watch 'shitty chick flicks' with him. Sebastian always found some aspect of the movie that bothered him and Kurt would use it to his advantage. They would ultimately end the evening with at least one orgasm and a feeling of closeness, stronger than they already had. Even after four years together, Kurt and Sebastian felt that they grew stronger, deeper in love, and more connected every day.

Sebastian hummed in content and mumbled, "We need to stock up on our chick flick lube, babe."

Kurt let out an embarrassed laugh. "How did you figure it out?"

"This stash only gets used when we watch _your_ stupid movies."

"Come on, we have sex after we watch movies you choose, too," Kurt protested.

Sebastian smirked. "But with _my _movies we manage to make it back to bed first. Or we start there," he added salaciously.


End file.
